John Doe
by Caointeach
Summary: Song-fic."Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? J'ai voulu te garder pour moi, mais je n'ai fait que te plonger dans l'oubli."


**Disclaimer:** Les TH à eux-mêmes et la chanson "Jane Doe" à Within Temptation.

**John Doe.**

Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi ? En fait, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je n'en ai aucune idée…En plus, c'est un peu ta faute. C'est vrai, qu'avais-tu besoin de rester près de moi, lorsque je suis avec elle ? Tu sais très bien que je suis très dangereux dans ces moments. Alors, pourquoi es-tu resté ?!? Pour me soutenir, que tu disais…Regarde où ça t'a mené, de me soutenir…Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, car, depuis ce jour, ton souvenir me hante encore…

_Why, you just won't leave my mind ?_

_Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement quitter mes pensées?_  
_Was this the only way ?_

_Etait-ce le seul moyen?_  
_I couldn't let you stay ?_

_Ne pouvais-je pas te laisser rester ?_

Tu me manques, tu sais…Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tenir jusqu'ici sans toi. Je souffre et je ne sais pas comment faire pour me libérer…Pour te retrouver…Retrouver notre complicité d'antan. Je t'aimais, en plus, c'est ça, le pire. Mais je t'aimais d'un amour fort…Trop fort, beaucoup trop fort. Je me serais tué pour toi et finalement tu es mort de ma main. Ironique, non ? Saleté de destin…

_Run away, hide away  
Fuis, cache-toi_

_The secrets in your mind._  
_Les secrets dans ton esprit_

_Sacrificed just his life,_

_Ont juste sacrifié sa vie,_

_For a higher love_

_Pour un amour plus fort._

Pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas de me hanter ? Pour me punir ? Je sais que je le mérite, mais c'est trop dur à supporter. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que je veux le faire croire, et tu le sais. C'est à cause de ça que je l'ai rencontrée, elle qui a signé ton arrêt de mort. Pourtant, pendant un moment, elle a été mon héroïne, celle qui, je le croyais, allait me sauver…Nous sauver. Mais ce n'était en fait que notre bourreau, pas notre héroïne. Tu me disais de la laisser tomber, mas je ne t'ai pas écouté. Je l'aimais tellement mon Héroïne…Jusqu'à ce qu'elle te tue. Après, j'ai tout fait pour mon débarrasser, allant de centres en centres. De toute façon, mon amour pour toi était plus fort que mon amour pour elle.

_No matter how many stones you put inside._

_Peu importe combien de pierres tu mets à l'intérieur._

_He'll always keeps on floating in your mind._

_Il continuera toujours à hanter ton esprit._

_With every turn of your head you see his face again,_

_A chaque fois que tu tournes ta tête tu vois son visage à nouveau,_

_Until the end, over and over again._

_Jusqu'à la fin, encore et encore._

Mais personne ne devait le savoir, personne. C'est d'ailleurs la dernière chose que je t'ai dite de ton vivant : « Tu sais, je t'aime, mais…Ne le dis à personne. ». Comme si, une fois mort, tu pouvais encore le dire à quelqu'un…A part à Dieu, je ne vois pas trop à qui tu aurais encore pu parler. Alors, je t'ai déshabillé et mutiler, afin que personne ne puisse te reconnaître, pas même ta mère ou les fans…Et même ainsi, tu restais tellement beau…Mais tu n'auras jamais été totalement à moi…Et, quand j'ai vu cette affiche, avec ton visage recomposé mais tellement peu ressemblant, portant la mention « Connaissez-vous cet inconnu ? », j'ai su que j'avais réussi…Et j'ai failli en pleurer. En te tuant, je t'ai même fait tomber aux oubliettes, on t'a même donné un autre nom. Mais quel gâchis…

_Why, you just won't leave my mind ?_

_Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement quitter mes pensées?_  
_Was this the only way ?_

_Etait-ce le seul moyen?_  
_I couldn't let you stay ?_

_Ne pouvais-je pas te laisser rester ?_

Et à maman aussi, tu lui manques ; elle n'a plus souri depuis bien longtemps…Trop longtemps. Et tout ça, c'est ma faute. Je suis l'unique responsable de tout cette tristesse. Et pour me racheter, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Elle peut sembler un peu radicale, mais je sais qu'après je trouverai la paix. Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'on se retrouvera, là-haut, si j'ai droit au Paradis. Peut-être que tu me pardonnera, que tout redeviendra comme avant, mais dans un autre monde. Un monde où les gens savent qui tu es, où ils ne t'ont pas oublié. Peut-être…Je dois m'y raccrocher, l'espoir est tout ce qui me reste maintenant, après tout. Maintenant que tu es parti. Et puis, ces fans qui te couraient après aussi, je les déteste. C'est aussi leur faute, après tout.

_Told the truth she laughed at you.  
Je disais la vérité elle se moquait de toi._

_Something snapped inside.  
Quelque chose de brisé à l'intérieur._

_She had to go or they would know,_

_Elle avait besoin d'aller ou elle sauraient,_

_All you tried to hide_

_Tout ce que tu essayais de cacher._

Et maintenant, pour moi aussi, c'est fini. C'est pour cela que j'ai volé les antidépresseurs de maman, pour te rejoindre. Je le ferai dans 2 minutes, lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonneront. Minuit, l'heure à laquelle toi aussi, tu es mort…Minuit, l'heure du crime. Pathétique, non ? Tu dois bien rire de moi, maintenant, de là où tu es. Mais moi, ils sauront qui je suis, je ne peux pas me défigurer moi-même une fois mort. Mais au moins je me serai racheté de mon crime, bien qu'on ne peut jamais se racheter totalement. Ca nous hante, pour l'éternité…

_The sins of your life are now catching up with you._  
_Les péchés de ta vie te rattrapent maintenant._

_You can't stay ahead. There's nothing you can do._

_Tu ne peux plus avoir le dessus. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire._

_With every turn of your head you see his face again,_  
_A chaque fois que tu tournes ta tête tu vois son visage à nouveau,_

_Until the end, over and over again._

_Jusqu'à la fin, encore et encore._

Et, curieusement, alors que je suis en train de m'endormir, au lieu de voir ma vie défiler, c'est ton visage que je vois. Et il n'exprime pas de la colère, juste de la tristesse. Et ça me fait encore plus mal, ça me fait mal de constater que je t'ai déçu, juste parce que je t'aimais. Mais on se retrouvera, et là je t'expliquerai, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard, que tu puisses encore me pardonner. Mais je me demande : si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, est-ce qu'on aurait pu être heureux ? Je ne sais pas…Peut-être après tout. Et, si je dois avoir un regret, ce n'est ni de t'avoir tué, ni de m'être tué, ni même de ne pas t'avoir avoué mes sentiments lorsqu'il était encore temps, non…Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est que les gens ne sauront jamais que tu étais ce fameux inconnu. C'est pour cela que je l'ai écrit sur un papier, posé en évidence à côté de moi, sans savoir si quelqu'un le comprendra…Mais je l'espère car, finalement, ces quelques mots veulent tout dire…

…« Il s'appelait Tom Kaulitz. »…

_Why, you just won't leave my mind ?_

_Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement quitter mes pensées?_  
_Was this the only way ?_

_Etait-ce le seul moyen?_  
_I couldn't let you stay ?_

_Ne pouvais-je pas te laisser rester ?_


End file.
